4.04 Der Deal/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Lockes Auge öffnet sich. Er steht auf, macht Frühstück und bringt es zu Ben. Auf dem Tablett liegt auch der Roman VALIS von Philip K. Dick. Locke: Das sind die letzten beiden Eier. Er sieht wie Ben das Buch betrachtet. Ben: Aus meinem eigenen Bücherregal. Locke: Als kleiner Zeitvertreib. Ben: [dreht es um] Hab ich schon gelesen. [legt das Buch weg] Locke: Vielleicht entdeckst du beim zweiten Mal lesen etwas Neues. Ben: [kaut nachdenklich] Warum hast du mich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hier runter verlegt? Locke: Ich wollte dich in meiner Nähe haben. Ben: [weiter kauend] Wo ist dein anderer Gefangener? Miles, nicht wahr? Locke zuckt mit den Schultern. Ben: Das willst du mir nicht anvertrauen? Locke: Ich hatte gehofft, du vertraust mir etwas an. Du behauptest immerhin, einen Spion auf dem Schiff zu haben. Ben: [starrt Locke ein paar Sekunden lang an] Du tust mir Leid, John. Aufrichtig Leid. Du landest immer wieder in einer Sackgasse. Locke starrt Ben an. Ben: Du konntest die Hütte nicht finden. Du bekommst keinen Kontakt mit Jacob... du versuchst so verzweifelt rauszufinden, was du tun sollst, dass du sogar mich um Hilfe bittest. Wir sind also wieder genau da, wo wir schon mal waren. Ich bin bloß woanders eingesperrt, und du bist noch verlorener als je zuvor. Locke: Ich weiß genau, was du vorhast. Es wird nicht funktionieren. Ben: Ausgezeichnet, John! Du entwickelst dich! Locke tritt vor, nimmt Bens Tablett. Locke: Fertig mit dem Frühstück? Locke geht und verschließt die Tür hinter sich. Als Ben im Dunkeln sitzt, wirft Locke das Tablett gegen die Wand. Ben hört dies und wendet den Kopf in die Richtung. Locke geht hinaus und schlägt die Tür hinter sich zu. Kate und Claire sitzen auf einer Veranda in der Nähe. Kate: Was ist mit ihm? Claire: Wer weiß? Es ist Locke. Sawyer kommt zu ihnen. Sawyer: Morgen, Ladies. Claire: Guten Morgen. Kate: Morgen. Sawyer: Mmm, der Kaffee duftet lecker. Claire: Mal sehen. Vielleicht kann ich dir ja ne Tasse machen. Claire geht hinein. Sawyer setzt sich hin. Sawyer: Irgendwie schräg, hm? Auf ner Veranda sitzen, Kaffee aus echten Tassen trinken. Ich hab übrigens Klamotten in deiner Größe gefunden. Hab sie in den Schrank gehängt. Das heißt, sobald ich Hugo rausgeworfen hab... Kate: Ich zieh nicht bei dir ein, James. Sawyer: Aber, warum bist du dann noch hier? Kate: Das geht dich absolut nichts an. Sawyer: Oh, du verfolgst also einen Geheimplan? Falls du für Jack rumspionierst.. Kate: Ich spioniere für niemanden. Sawyer: Und warum sagst du mir dann nicht... Kate: Weil ich dir nicht traue. Sawyer nickt. Sawyer: Es geht um die Schwangerschaft. Kate: James? Sawyer: Ja. Kate: Hau ab. Sawyer steht auf. Sawyer: Okay, wie du willst. Wir seh'n uns. Sawyer geht zurück zu seinem Haus. Vorausblende Kate sitzt in einem Wagen, neben ihr Duncan. Sie schaut aus dem Fenster. Duncan: Können wir? Kate: Gibt es einen Hintereingang? Duncan: Ja, aber Sie werden vorne reingehen, mit erhobenem Haupt, okay? Kate sieht ihn nervös an. Kate: Ja, okay. Gehen wir's an. Beide steigen aus, wo eine Reportertraube sie schon erwartet. Duncan: Lassen Sie mich durch. Leute, wir werden keine Erklärung abgeben, klar? Wir beantworten keine Fragen. Machen Sie bitte Platz. Bärtiger Mann in der Menge: [rückwärts gesprochen] Wir hassen dich, Kate! Kate sitzt in einem Gerichtssal. Gerichtsdiener: Der Staat gegen Katherine Anne Austen, der ehrenwerte Richter Arthur Galzethron hat den Vorsitz. Richter Galzethron: Der Gerichtsdiener verliest die Anklageschrift. Die Angeklagte möge sich erheben. Kate steht auf. Gerichtsdiener: Katherine Anne Austen, Sie werden wegen Betrugs, Brandstiftung, tätlichen Angriffs auf einen Staatsbeamten, Angriffs mit einer Waffe, schweren Diebstahls, schweren Autodiebstahls und vorsätzlichen Mordes angeklagt. Miss Austen, worauf plädieren Sie? Kate: Nicht schuldig. Richter: So vermerkt. Wir kommen zur Kautionsfestlegung. Melissa Dunbrook steht auf. Melissa: Euer Ehren, wir beantragen hiermit, dass die Angeklagte bis zum Ende des Verfahrens in Haft bleibt. Duncan: Euer Ehren, meine Mandantin war bis jetzt auf freiem Fuß, wieso besteht auf einmal Fluchtgefahr? Melissa: Sie ist quasi der Inbegriff der Fluchtgefahr. Duncan: Kate Austen hat eins der bekanntesten Gesichter Amerikas. Wo soll sie sich verstecken? Richter: Ms. Austen, aufgrund Ihrer Vorgeschichte tendiere ich dazu der Staatsanwaltschaft Recht zu geben. Ich überstelle Sie in polizeilichen Gewahrsam für die Dauer des Verfahrens. Duncan: Euer Ehren... Richter: Gerichtsdiener, nehmen Sie die Angeklagte in Gewahrsam. Duncan sieht Kate an. Duncan: Tut mir Leid. Kate steht auf und bekommt Handschellen angelegt. Sie wird abgeführt. MAIN CREDITS Inselabschnitt Jin am Strand. Er deutet auf Albuquerque auf einer Landkarte. Jin: Al-ber... Jin sieht Sun an. Sun: Zu heiß. Jin: New York. Sun: Zu viele Menschen. Auf Koreanisch. Jin: als in Seoul? Sun: hast du gegen Seoul? Jin: wir werden diese Insel jeden Moment verlassen. Auf Englisch. Jin: Ich lerne für dich.. die Sprache.. dann können wir.. nach Amerika gehen. Sun lächelt. Auf Koreanisch. Sun: will mein Baby zuhause großziehen. Jin: meinst unser Baby. Sie bemerken, dass Jack und die anderen zurück kommen. Sie laufen zu ihnen. Stimmen: [im Hintergrund] Hey, kuck mal da ist Jack. Kommt, Jack ist da. Er hat noch welche mitgebracht. Hey Jack, wer ist das? Jack: [zu den Leuten am Strand] Das sind Charlotte und Dan. Ihr Hubschrauber ist schon mit Sayid und Desmond unterwegs zu ihrem Schiff. Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass wir alle diese Insel verlassen können. Sun: Wo ist Kate? Jack: [nach kurzem Zögern] Sie ist bei Locke. Jack geht an Sun vorbei. Locke öffnet die Tür seines Hauses und wischt sich seine Hände ab. Kate steht vor der Tür. Locke: Hallo, Kate. Kate sieht wie Locke sich die Hände abwischt. Kate: Ist das Blut? Locke: Ich hab gerade ein Huhn geschlachtet. Was kann ich für dich tun? Kate: Ich will mit Miles reden. Wo versteckst du ihn? Locke: Wieso willst du mit ihm reden? Kate: Das ist Privatsache. Locke: Nein. Kate: Was gibt dir das Recht zu unterscheiden, ob ich eine Unterhaltung... Locke: Du magst das für eine Demokratie halten, weil Jack die Dinge so geregelt hat, ab er das ist keine Demokratie. Kate: Dann haben wir also eine Diktatur. Locke: Wenn ich ein Diktator wäre, würde ich dich erschießen und meiner Wege gehen. Falls du Hunger hast, wir essen um sechs. Locke schließt die Tür. Kate geht davon und sieht Hurley, der ein Tablett mit Essen trägt. Kate: Hey, Hurley! Warte. Bringst du das Miles? Hurley: Ja. Kate: Locke sagt, ich soll gehen. Hurley: Cool. Der Typ ist echt finster. Kate: Er ist im Gemeinschaftsraum, richtig? Hurley: Nein, er wurde ins Bootshaus gebracht, damit äh... du hast mich grade voll verarscht, hab ich Recht? Kate: Tschuldige. Hurley: Du lässt ihn aber nicht frei? Kate: Nein. Nein, versprochen. Hurley: Sag Locke nicht, dass du's von mir weißt. Kate geht zu dem Bootshaus. Miles sitzt darin. Miles: Hat der Araber dich auch verschachert, hm? Kate holt sich einen Stuhl. Kate: Weißt du, wer ich bin? Miles: Wie, bitte? Kate: Ich sagte, weißt du, wer ich bin? Weißt du, was ich getan hab? Miles: Was hast du denn getan? Kate: Antworte auf die Frage. Miles: Okay. Ich sag dir, was du wissen willst, aber vorher musst du was für mich tun. Kate: Ich werde dich nicht freilassen. Miles: Ich will nicht freigelassen werden. Ich bin genau da, wo ich hinwollte. Was ich will, ist eine Minute mit jemand bestimmtem. Bring mir diese Person, und ich werd dir alles verraten, was ich über dich weiß. Kate: Wen? Miles: Was glaubst du? Vorausblende Kate wird in einen Raum gebracht, in dem sich bereits Duncan befindet. Duncan: Wie geht's Ihnen? Kate: Es geht mir gut. Duncan: Hören Sie, die Staatsanwältin will den Fall selbst übernehmen. Das heißt, sie wird alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, und wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir aushandeln. Kate: Aushandeln? Duncan: Ich würde sagen, wenn wir Glück haben, kriegen Sie 15 Jahre und sind nach sieben wieder draußen. Kate schüttelt den Kopf. Kate: Niemals. Duncan: Wenn wir uns nicht einigen, kriegen Sie zwanzig Jahre für jeden Anklagepunkt, ganz zu schweigen von lebenslänglich für die Mordanklage. Kate: Das geht nicht. Duncan: Kate, Sie haben Ihrer Mutter anvertraut, dass Sie Ihren Vater getötet haben, und jetzt ist sie deren Hauptbelastungszeugin. Also sagen Sie mir, was ich machen soll. Wie soll ich den Fall gewinnen? Kate: Lassen Sie mich aussagen. Duncan: Damit die Staatsanwältin Sie ins Kreuzverhör nimmt? Nein. Ich fürchte, wir haben nur eine einzige Chance. Kate: Was für eine? Duncan: Wir gehen weg von den Fakten. Egal ob Sie's getan haben oder nicht, wir heben nur Ihre Persönlichkeit hervor. Kate: Und was bitte meinen Sie damit? Duncan: Ich will, dass er dabei ist. Kate: Das kommt nicht in Frage. Duncan: Wir brauchen ihn, Kate. Die Geschworenen werden Sympathie für ihn... Kate: Duncan, hören Sie mir zu. Sie werden ihn auf keinen Fall hier mit reinziehen. Sie wollen, dass es um mich geht, um meine Persönlichkeit? Von mir aus, aber Sie benutzen hier nicht meinen Sohn. Inselabschnitt Charlotte und Dan durchsuchen die Vorräte. Jack steht am Strand und versucht eine Verbindung herzustellen. Juliet beobachtet ihn dabei. Juliet: Vielleicht sollten wir eine andere Nummer wählen, als die des Frachters. Vielleicht.. ne Notrufnummer. Sun kommt auf Jack zu. Sun: Was ist los? Jack: Nichts. Wir haben nur Schwierigkeiten, Kontakt mit dem Schiff aufzunehmen. Sun: Du hast nichts von Sayid gehört? Aber sie sind gestern abgeflogen. Jack: Und es geht ihnen sicher gut. Sun: Was ist wenn Locke Recht hat? Wenn diese Menschen uns nicht helfen wollen? Jack: Locke weiß nicht, was er tut. Sun: [nach kurzer Pause] Wieso ist Kate dann bei ihm? Das Dorf der Anderen. Kate hängt mit Claire Wäsche auf. Kate starrt Lockes Tür an. Kate: Hält er Ben wirklich im Keller gefallen? Claire: Rousseau hat ihn gestern Abend runtergebracht. Kate: Und geht Locke auch mal weg? Claire: Nein, der kocht schon den ganzen Tag. Er hat uns alle zum Essen eingeladen. Aaron beginnt zu quengeln. Claire: Oh, kannst du Aaron aus dem Korb holen. Kate sieht nervös aus. Claire: Nur auf den Arm nehmen und ein bisschen schaukeln. Kate: Ähm.. ich bin nicht.. ich kann nicht mit Babys umgehen. Dann fängt er bestimmt richtig an zu weinen. Claire lächelt und gibt ihr die Wäsche, die sie in der Hand hat. Claire: Hier, ich geh schon. Claire nimmt Aaron auf den Arm. Claire: Ohhh... ist ja gut. Na siehst du, Keksbacke. Kate: Bist ne tolle Mutter. Claire kichert. Kate: Was denn? Claire: Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass ich mal ne gute Mutter werde. Solltest du dir vielleicht auch mal überlegen. Stimmt's Aaron, mein Schatz? Vorausblende Kate im Gerichtssaal. Gerichtsdiener: Bitte erheben Sie sich. Der Richter betritt den Saal. Gerichtsdiener: Die Verhandlung ist eröffnet. Bitte setzen Sie sich. Duncan: [zu Kate] Feuern Sie mich nicht, okay? Kate: Wieso? Duncan: [zu Kate] Wir haben das Eröffnungsplädoyer verloren. Ich konnte nicht anders. Richter: Hat die Verteidigung einen Zeugen? Duncan: Ja, Euer Ehren. Die Verteidigung ruft Dr. Jack Shephard in den Zeugenstand. Die Tür geht auf und Jack kommt herein. Melissa: Euer Ehren, ich lege hiermit erneut Einspruch ein wegen Irrelevanz für den Fall. Richter: Und ich lehne Ihren Einspruch hiermit erneut ab. [zu den Geschworenen] Ich weise die Geschworenen darauf hin, dass der Zeuge die Angeklagte erst nach den ihr zur Last gelegten Taten kennengelernt hat. Daher kann er nur als Leumundzeuge betrachtet werden. [zum Gerichtsdiener] Fahren Sie fort. Gerichtsdiener: Bitte heben Sie Ihre rechte Hand. Schwören Sie, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen, und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wahr Ihnen Gott helfe? Jack: Ja. Jack setzt sich. Duncan: Dr. Shephard, würden Sie den Damen und Herren Geschworenen bitte sagen - falls irgendjemand unter Ihnen ist, der noch nie im Internet war oder fernsieht oder Zeitung liest - woher Sie die Angeklagte kennen. Jack: Am 22. September 2004 waren Kate [seufzt lächelnd] -- Ms. Austen und ich Passagiere der Oceanic Flug 815, die auf einer Insel im Südpazifik abstürzte. Duncan: War Ihnen bekannt, dass Ms. Austen auf der Flucht war und von einem U.S.-Marshal zum Prozess nach Los Angeles zurückgebracht werden sollte? Jack: Das hab ich irgendwann erfahren, ja. Duncan: Von dem U.S.-Marshal? Jack: Nein, der Marshal hatte den Absturz nicht überlebt. Ich hab ihn nie gesprochen. Ms. Austen sagte es mir. Duncan: Haben Sie sie gefragt, ob sie schuldig ist? Jack: Nein. Hab ich nicht. Duncan: Scheint mir eine naheliegende Frage zu sein. Wieso nicht? Jack: Ich war davon überzeugt, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handelt. Duncan: Wie kamen Sie darauf? Jack: Nur acht von uns haben den Absturz überlebt. Wir sind im Wasser gelandet. Ich war ziemlich schwer verletzt. Offen gesagt, wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, hätt ich es nie an Land geschafft. Sie hat mich versorgt. Sie hat uns alle versorgt, sie-sie hat sofort Erste Hilfe geleistet, Wasser und Essen beschafft, einen Unterschlupf gefunden. Sie hat versucht, die anderen beiden zu retten, doch sie haben nicht.. Kate: Hör auf. Richter: Ms. Austen, bitte setzen Sie sich. Kate: Was er sagt hat nichts mit... der Sache zu tun. Das ist meine Verhandlung. Ich will nicht, dass er weiter aussagt. Duncan: Einverstanden. Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen. Richter: Ms. Dunbrook, Ihr Zeuge. Melissa: Das war sehr bewegend, Dr. Shephard. Ich habe nur eine Frage an Sie. Lieben Sie die Angeklagte? Duncan: Einspruch! Richter: Sie wollten es so, Mr. Forrester. Ich lasse die Frage zu. Melissa: Dr. Shephard, lieben Sie Ms. Austen? Jack: Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr. Inselabschnitt In einem Haus in den Baracken. Sawyer liest ein Buch. Hurley macht sich am Fernseher zu schaffen. Hurley: Und.. was willst du kucken? Xanadu oder Satan's Doom? Sawyer: Ich will lesen. Aus dem Fernseher ist laut die Musik zu Xanadu zu hören. Sawyer: Mach das leiser, verflucht nochmal! Hurley: Sorry. Es klopft an der Tür. Sawyer macht auf. Es ist Kate. Sawyer: Hi. Kate: Kann ich reinkommen? Kate wartet die Antwort nicht ab und betritt das Haus. Sawyer: Sicher. Meinen Mitbewohner kennst du ja. Kate: Hi, Hurley. Hurley: Hi, Kate. Hurley zwinkert Sawyer zu. Sawyer: Hast du was im Auge, Hugo? [zu Kate] Wieso gehen wir nicht in die Küche? Sie gehen in die Küche. Sawyer: Der ist zwar im Karton, aber.. ist'n verdammt guter Wein. Ich hab ihn probiert. Und, wie ist das Leben in der Casa de Claire? Hält Baby Aaron dich immer nachts wach? Kate: Nein, nein, er schläft durch. Sawyer: Schön für dich. Sawyer gießt Kate ein Glas Wein ein. Sawyer: Echt, Sommersprosse, das hast du nicht drauf. Kate: Was hab ich nicht drauf? Sawyer: Du hast gesagt, du bist nicht meinetwegen geblieben.. dann steh wenigstens dazu und sag, dass du mich für was benutzen willst. Kate: Ich will dich für etwas benutzen. Sawyer: Siehst du? War doch gar nicht so schwer? Worum geht's? Kate: Um Ben. Du musst mir helfen, Ben zu befreien. Locke öffnet die Tür seines Hauses. Sawyer steht vor ihm und hält ein Backgammon-Spiel hoch. Sawyer: Eine Partie Backgammon? Locke: Gern. Sie sitzen an einem Tisch und beginnen zu spielen. Locke: Denkst du, ich weiß was ich tue? Sawyer: Häh? Locke: Also.. bereust du, dass du mit mir gekommen bist oder machst du dir Sorgen, was wir als nächstes tun sollten. Sawyer: Ich weiß nur, dass ich mir mehr Sorgen machen würde, wenn wir noch am Strand säßen. Locke: Was ist mit den anderen? Was sagen die? Sawyer: Die sagen "Määh". Beide grinsen. Sawyer: Deswegen mag ich Schafe so. Die sind berechenbar. Nur bei Kate bin ich mir da nicht so sicher. Locke: Was meinst du? Sawyer: Du musst mir versprechen, dass du ihr nichts tust. Locke: Warum sollte ich ihr was tun? Sawyer: Gib mir einfach dein Wort, John... Weißt du was? Vergiss es. Locke: Nein, nein. In Ordnung, du hast mein Wort. Sawyer: Sie war vor zwei Stunden bei mir. Sie wollte, dass ich ihr helfe, Ben aus deinem Keller zu befreien. Locke: Wieso? Sawyer: Sie hat mit diesem Kerl geredet... Bruce Lee vom Frachter, den du eingebuchtet hast. Er wollte mit Ben reden. Sie soll ihn hinschaffen. Locke: Nein, das ist unmöglich. Sie weiß gar nicht, wo Miles ist. Sawyer: Stimmt, ich weiß nicht, dass er im Bootshaus ist. Wenn Hugo was weiß, weiß es jeder. Locke: Und du bist dir wirklich sicher? Sawyer: Ja, ich bin sicher. Locke holt eine Waffe hervor. Sawyer: Warte, warte, was willst du mit dem Ding? Locke: Egal was Miles Ben sagen will, er wird es erst mir sagen. Sie laufen zum Bootshaus. Es ist leer. Sawyer: Verdammte Scheiße. Kate und Miles brechen in Lockes Keller ein. Kate: Komm mit. Kate zerschießt das Schloss des Raumes, in dem Ben gefangen gehalten wird. Kate: Du hast eine Minute. Leg los. Miles: Ich will allein mit ihm reden. Kate: 55 Sekunden! Miles: [zu Ben] Du weißt, wer ich bin? Ben: Ja. Miles: Du weißt, für wen ich arbeite? Ben: Ja. Miles: Dann weißt du auch, dass er viel investiert hat, um dich zu finden. Und jetzt hab ich dich gefunden, und ich kann ihm genau sagen, wo du bist. Oder ich kann lügen und ihm sagen, du wärst tot. Und ich wäre bereit das zu tun, für 3.2 Millionen Dollar. Ben: Du hast dieses Treffen arrangiert, weil du mich erpressen willst? Miles: Naja, eigentlich ist es Nötigung, wenn du so willst. Ben: 3.2? Wieso nicht 3.3 oder 3.4? Miles starrt Ben an. Ben scheint etwas klar zu werden. Ben: Wieso denkst du, ich hätte Zugriff zu so viel Geld? Miles: Behandle mich nicht, als wär ich einer von denen! Als wüsste ich nicht, wer du bist und wozu du in der Lage bist. Ben: Deine Freundin Charlotte hat mich aber lebend gesehen. Miles: Lass das meine Sorge sein. Kümmer dich darum, das Geld zu beschaffen. Du hast zwei Tage. Ben: Meine gegenwärtige Situation schränkt mich ein wenig ein. Wird das berücksichtigt? Miles: Okay. Eine Woche, cash auf die Hand. Kate schubst ihn aus dem Raum. Kate: Die Zeit ist um. Miles: Und wehe du versuchst mich... Kate: Ich sagte, die Zeit ist um! Sie drückt Miles gegen die Wand. Miles: Ooh, ist das scharf. Kate: Das war dein Treffen, jetzt will ich meine Antwort. Miles: Wir haben deinen Namen gehört, als ihr angerufen habt. Natürlich wissen wir über dich Bescheid und über jeden anderen von Flug 815. Kate: Dann beweis es. Miles: Dein Name ist Katherine Anne Austen, du wirst gesucht wegen Mordes, Betrugs, Brandstiftung und noch'n Haufen anderer Dinge, die ich vergessen hab. Du bist auf der Flucht. Du wurdest in Australien gestellt und warst mit nem Bullen auf dem Rückflug. Also ja, wir wissen es... Wenn ich du wär, würd ich hier auf der Insel bleiben. Wär doch möglich, dass du nicht überlebt hast. Kate: Komm schon! Sie zieht ihn mit sich die Treppe hinauf. Beide werden jedoch von Locke und Sawyer abgefangen. Locke: Verschwinde von hier, Kate. Kate: John, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Du.. Locke: Du wirst uns jetzt allein lassen! Kate geht. Kate sitzt in ihrem Haus auf der Couch und hört Musik. Claire kommt herein. Claire: Hey. Alles okay? Kate nickt. Kate: Kann nicht schlafen. Claire: Ja. An Betten muss man sich erst wieder gewöhnen. Kate: Hab ich Aaron geweckt? Claire: Nein, Aaron ist auf der Insel zur Welt gekommen. Er kann immer schlafen. Die Tür geht auf und Locke kommt herein. Claire: John? Was willst du? Locke: Ich würde gern kurz mit Kate reden. Würdest du uns bitte allein lassen, Claire? Kate nickt zustimmend zu Claire. Kate: Schon gut. Claire verlässt nervös das Zimmer. Kate: John, ich-- Locke: Ich will gar nicht wissen, wieso du getan hast, was du getan hast, Kate. Ich will nur wissen, was sie gesagt haben. Kate: Miles hat Ben gesagt, er wäre bereit, seine Auftraggeber zu belügen. Er sagt ihnen, Ben sei tot, wenn er ihm 3.2 Millionen gibt. [John antwortet nicht.] Hör zu John, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab dich gefragt, wo er ist und... Locke: Du bist hier nicht mehr willkommen. Morgen früh bist du weg. Vorausblende Kate betritt einen Raum. Ihre Mutter Diane folgt ihr in einem Rollstuhl. Duncan: Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass Sie ein paar Minuten allein sein können. Kate: Ich will nicht mit ihr allein sein. Duncan: Sie sollten mit ihr reden. Ich warte draußen. Diane: Hallo, Katherine. Stimmt das, was er gesagt hat? Dr. Shephard? Dass du eine Heldin bist. Kate sagt nichts. Diane: Warum redest du nicht mit mir? Kate: Weißt du, Mom, als ich das letzte Mal versucht habe, mit dir zu reden, als du krank wurdest, hab ich mein Leben riskiert, um dich zu sehen, und du hast um Hilfe geschrien und die Polizei gerufen. Diane: Bitte, ich will nicht mit dir streiten, Katherine. Kate: Warum bist du hier? Diane: Weil.. i-ich.. Alles hat sich verändert.. als ich dachte, du wärst tot. Meine Ärzte geben mir nur noch sechs Monate zu leben, und das schon seit vier Jahren. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt. Ich bin hier, um dir zu sagen, dass ich.. ich will nicht gegen dich aussagen. Kate: Dann tu's nicht. Diane: Ich möchte meinen Enkel sehen. Kate: Du bist nur seinetwegen hier. Diane: Ich möchte ihn bloß einmal sehen. Kate: Ich will, dass du dich von ihm fernhältst. Wir sind fertig! [klopft an die Tür zu Duncan] Wir sind fertig! Inselabschnitt Die Baracken. Kate kommt in Sawyers Schlafzimmer. Sawyer: Sommersprosse, hi? Alles okay? Tut mir Leid, dass ich nichts für dich tun konnte. Ich wollte, dass er denkt, du hättest mich auch reingelegt. Bringt doch nichts, wenn er uns beiden nicht mehr traut. Kate: Er will, dass ich morgen verschwinde. Sawyer: Er.. verbannt dich? Bitte.. dann entbanne ich dich. Du kannst hier bleiben. [zieht ihre Schuhe aus.] Siehst du. Weil das mein Haus ist. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch ist zu hören. Sawyer: Okay, mein und Montezumas Haus. Das wird schon wieder. Ich pass auf dich auf. Sie küssen sich und legen sich hin. Daniel und Charlotte sitzen an einem Lagerfeuer. Vor ihnen steht ein Tablett mit mit drei Karten, die mit der Spielseite nach unten darauf liegen. Charlotte: Zeit ist um. Okay, und, woran erinnerst du dich? Daniel: Okay, äh.. da waren die Karo Dame.. Dann die... sechs! Ähm.. Kreuz Sechs, sorry. Und dann war da noch eine rote Zehn.. Herz, vielleicht? Charlotte dreht die Karten um. Bis auf die Letzte hat er alle richtig. Charlotte: Zwei von drei richtig. Ist doch nicht schlecht. Du machst Fortschritte. Daniel: Drei Karten, Charlotte. Das nennst du Fortschritt? Jack und Juliet kommen zu ihnen. Jack: Hey, ich versuch schon den ganzen Tag euer Schiff zu erreichen. Wieso geht da keiner ran? Charlotte: Woher sollen wir das wissen? Wenn keiner ran geht, dann werden sie wohl... Jack: Willst du damit sagen, dass das Schiff nur eine einzige Nummer hat? Charlotte: Es gibt noch eine Nummer. Aber die sollen wir nur im Notfall benutzen. Juliet gibt Charlotte das Telefon. Juliet: Das ist ein Notfall. Jack: Stell auf Lautsprecher. Charlotte nimmt das Telefon und wählt. Regina ist am anderen Ende der Leitung. Regina: Ja? Charlotte: Regina, hier ist Charlotte. Regina: Warum rufst du mich auf dieser Nummer an? Charlotte: Minkowski ist nicht rangegangen. Die Leute hier auf der Insel wollen mit ihren Freunden reden und wissen, ob es ihnen gut geht. Regina: Was? Welche Freunde? Charlotte: Sie sind gestern Abend aufgebrochen. Frank fliegt sie mit dem Hubschrauber. Regina: Wie, sie sind aufgebrochen? Ich dachte der Hubschrauber wäre bei euch? Miles hängt an der Decke gefesselt im Bootshaus. Locke kommt herein. Locke: Morgen. Miles: Hör zu, ich habe keine Ahnung, was du vorhast, aber du verschwendest deine Zeit. Locke holt eine Handgranate hervor. Locke: Mach den Mund auf. Mach den Mund auf. Locke zwingt Miles den Mund zu öffnen und steckt ihm die Granate zwischen die Zähne. Locke: Weiter. Nicht reden, beiß drauf. Fest draufbeißen. Locke zieht den Zündbolzen der Granate. Miles beginnt zu schreien, was jedoch von der Granate erstickt wird. Locke: Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich vergessen habe, mich vorzustellen, als ich dich neulich hier festgebunden habe. Mein Name ist John Locke, und ich bin verantwortlich für das Wohlergehen dieser Insel. Miles, irgendwann wirst du mir sagen, wer du bist und wer deine Auftraggeber auf dem Schiff sind, und du wirst mir sagen, was du eigentlich von Ben willst. Doch in der Zwischenzeit solltest du [er wedelt mit dem Zündbolzen] lieber den Mund halten. Ich habe gestern etwas begriffen. Was nutzen Regeln, wenn Verstoß nicht bestraft wird? Beiß fest die Zähne zusammen, dann geschieht dir nichts. Lass dir dein Frühstück schmecken. Locke lässt Miles alleine. Kate und Sawyer liegen schlafend im Bett. Sie weckt ihn mit Küssen. Er wacht auf und wirbelt sie unter sich. Kate: Warte, warte. Warte, warte. Lass es uns langsam angehen. Sawyer: Ach komm schon! Tu nicht so, als wäre es unser erstes Mal. Dass wir gestern Nacht nicht zur Sache gekommen sind, versteh ich. Du warst traurig, aber im Ernst, wie kannst du mir widerstehen nach meinem süßen "Ich pass auf dich auf"-Satz. Kate: Nein. Sawyer. Kate stößt ihn weg. Sawyer: Wieso nicht? Was hab ich denn gesagt? Kate: Vergiss es. Sawyer: Alles klar. Ich verstehe. Du hast immer noch Angst, schwanger zu sein. Kate: Ich hab keine Angst. Und ich bin nicht schwanger. Sawyer: Bist du sicher? Kate: Ja, ich bin sicher? Sawyer: [jubelt] Ich meine, whoo! Kate: Wäre es denn so schlimm gewesen? Sawyer: Ja. Ja, klar wär das so schlimm gewesen. Was sollen wir denn hier mit nem Baby? Kate zieht sich an. Kate: Ich geh zurück zum Strand. Sawyer: Zum Strand? Was, du willst gehen? Deswegen? Das war's? Du kriechst in mein Bett und eine Sekunde später haust... Kate: Mach's gut, James. Sawyer: Schieb das nicht mir in die Schuhe. Du willst genau so wenig ein Baby wie ich. Du hast nur nach ner Ausrede gesucht, um abzuhauen, und die hast du gefunden. Aber das ist okay, Sommersprosse, keine Sorge, ich bin nicht nachtragend. Ich bleib einfach hier in meinem gemütlichen Bett, denn in einer Woche findest du nen Grund, um auf Jack sauer zu sein und dann bist du ganz schnell wieder bei mir.. Kate gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige und geht. Vorausblende Kate sitzt wieder im Gerichtssaal. Melissa bespricht etwas mit ihrem Assistenten. Melissa: Warten Sie, warten Sie, okay. Fahren Sie nochmal ins Krankenhaus und versuchen Sie sie zu überreden. Sie wissen, wie wichtig Sie für uns ist. Richter: Ms. Dunbrook? Ist die Staatsanwaltschaft bereit fortzufahren? Melissa: Dürfen wir vortreten, Euer Ehren? Richter: Oh, bitte. [winkt sie heran] Duncan und Melissa gehen vor zum Richter. Melissa: Euer Ehren, leider ist unsere Hauptbelastungszeugin Diane Janssen - die Mutter der Angeklagten - aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht in der Lage, eine Aussage zu machen. Richter: Wieviel Zeit brauchen Sie? Melissa: Das kann ich im Augenblick nicht sagen. Richter: Dann unterbreche ich die Verhandlung. Aber bereiten Sie sich darauf vor, nach der Mittagspause fortzufahren. [zu allen] Das Gericht vertagt sich. Gerichtsdiener: Erheben Sie sich. Melissa: [zu Duncan] Gehen wir in mein Büro. Duncan, Kate und Melissa unterhalten sich in einem Konferenzraum. Melissa: Meine Hauptbelastungszeugin spricht gestern mit ihrer Tochter und jetzt kriegt sie kalte Füße. Duncan: Spielen Sie sich nicht auf und lassen Sie was hören? Was bieten Sie uns an? Melissa: Vier Jahre Haft. Kate macht eine ablehnende Kopfbewegung. Duncan: Keine Haftstrafe. Kate Austen ist weltweit als Heldin bekannt, die fünf Menschen nach einem Flugzeugabsturz das Leben gerettet hat und auf einer einsamen Insel beinahe verhungert wäre, und nach all dem bringen Sie diese Frau vor Gericht, weil sie ihre Mutter vor deren brutalen Mann bewahrt hat. Wenn Sie ernsthaft glauben, die Geschworenen verurteilen sie zu einer Gefängnisstrafe, dann müssen Sie ein Wahnsinnsschlussplädoyer haben. Melissa: Von mir aus. Die bereits verbüßte Zeit plus zehn Jahre Bewährung und die Auflage, den Staat nicht zu verlassen. Duncan: Welche Rolle spielt das? Sie kann doch wohl gehen, wohin sie.. Kate: Einverstanden. Duncan: Nein, warten Sie, Kate-- Kate: Ich unterschreibe sofort, sagen Sie nur wo. Und dann geh ich durch die Hintertür raus. Ich... ich will nur, dass es vorbei ist. Melissa: Das lässt sich machen. Zehn Jahre Bewährung und sie bleiben hier. Kate: Ich habe ein Kind. Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen. Kate verlässt das Gerichtsgebäude durch den Hinterausgang. Jack wartet dort auf sie. Jack: Hey. Kate: Wie hast du mich hier gefunden? Jack: Äh, dein Anwalt hat mir den Tipp gegeben. Er war mir was schuldig. Kate: Danke. Für alles, was du gesagt hast. Jack: Gern geschehen. Kate: Weißt du, Jack, diese Geschichte von dir hab ich schon so oft gehört. Ich glaube, langsam hältst du sie für echt. Jack: Ich wollte.. ich wollte dir nur sagen.. das, was ich da drinnen gesagt hab... ist nicht wahr. Kate: Willst du hinter mir her fahren? Besuchst du uns? Jack: Äh, ich-ich muss gleich.. zurück ins Krankenhaus, aber-aber.. vielleicht trinken wir mal einen Kaffee zusammen, oder-oder sowas. Kate: Ich weiß, wieso du das Baby nicht sehen willst, Jack. Aber solange das so ist.. also bist du ihn sehen willst.. können wir nicht einfach so Kaffee trinken gehen. Aber.. falls du irgendwann deine Meinung änderst, komm und besuch uns. Jack: Ja, okay. Jack öffnet ihr die Tür des Taxis. Kate: Bis dann. Jack: Bis dann. Kate steigt in das Taxi und fährt nach Hause. Dort angekommen betritt sie ihr Haus. Kate: Hallo? Ein Kindermädchen begrüßt sie. Kindermädchen: Kate! Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Du hast ihm furchtbar gefehlt. Kate: Konntest du ihm vom Fernseher fernhalten? Kindermädchen: Selbstverständlich. Ich hab ihn gerade hingelegt. Kate geht die Stufen nach oben und öffnet die Tür zum Zimmer ihre Sohnes. Kate: Hey, mein Schatz. Hey. Der Junge wacht auf. Kate: Hey. Junge: Hi, Mami. Kate: Hi, Aaron. ---- Aufgeschrieben von Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4